Yakuzas Love
by Hime Belikov
Summary: Eu estava nervosa...tá, eu tava nervosa pra caralho. Não era minha primeira corrida clandestina, minha honra como chefe Yakuza, não é atoa. O problema é: nunca perdi, só empatei uma vez e foi com ele! Ah! e ainda temos que fugir dos tiros e da Akatsuki.


Algo que poucas pessoas no mundo afora entendem, é que Tóquio, não é uma cidade. Na verdade o seu nome significa "capital do leste" é formada por 47 provincias, o mais próximos que podemos chegar a uma "Tóquio" é dividir a ilha princiapal em quatro regiões: Saitama ao sul, Kanagawa ao note, Yamanaki ao oeste e Chiba ao leste. Cada provincia é composta por suas cidades que tem seu próprio prefeito. Encontrariamos Tóquio em Chiba, é composto de 23 bairros ou provincias especias, pois todos obedecem as mesmas leis, é onde se encontra também o distrito comercial e a Baía de Tóquio. Em Chiba, é onde a coisa esquenta. É onde se encontra provavelmente o maior nível de marginalidade¹ pois é disputada por 4 grandes Yakuzas, Akatsuki, Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan.

Akatsuki, possuía 7 bairros, Rinnegan tinha a melhor localização, pois controlava a Baía de Tóquio com seus 6 bairros, Sharingan posuía 5 barrios e dividía a área central com o Byakugan que controlavam os ultimos -mas não menos importantes-5 bairros.

As quatro grandes Yakuzas, eram clãs com grande honor, sem ter necesariamente laços de sangue, as familias principais controlam as atividades mais importantes -ou lucrativas- nesse caso, controlavam todo o roubo e contrabando de carros e\ou peças especiais. Por mais absurdo que possa parecer, sempre ouve certa ordem nos negócios. Até que um dia simplesmente não ouve mais.

Akatsuki matou o Oyabun -também conhecido como chefe, ou líder- dos Rynnegan, e sucesivamente, os membros da família principal, aproveitando a desorganização dos outros membros sem ter um novo oyabun, simplesmente mataram todos. Nos próximos dias, ouve uma espécie de tensão no ar. O território de Rynnegan, ainda não havia sido tomado por ninguém, nem mesmo a Akatsuki. Então tanto os Sharingan quanto os Byakugan decidiram agir, pouco a pouco. Fazer uma corrida e desputar o primeiro dos 6 bairros da Akatsuki.

É aí onde eu entro.

* * *

><p>Podia sentir meu corpo inteiro vibrar, meu coração doer tamanha a adrenalina, piscando levemente, observo a multidão afora. A rua estava desolada, provavelmente umas quantas a mais na frente, em compensação as calçadas estavam lotadas e um ou outro era empurrado na rua e tentava subir novamente, fácilmente haveria umas mil pessoas. Nada como marginalidade para alegrar os idiotas.<p>

- _Esta pronta Oyabun-san?- _ouvi a séria voz de Shikamaru no HeadSet no meu ouvido direto, o telefone provávelmente estava em algum lugar do banco do carona.

-Shikamaru, essa linha é segura, pode para com tantas formalidades, ainda não me acostumei com os nomes- posso ouvir uma leve risada na outra linha.

-_Bom, é melhor você ir se acostumando Hinata, não é sempre que uma pessoa tem o honor de ser o líder de uma das quatro grandes Yakuzas!- _

-Pode até ser, mas não é nem um pouco legal estar se remoendo de nervosismo por dentro, e parecer uma das maiores delinquentes que pode haver...acho que até um pouco cansativo!- também começo a rir, do absurdo da situação- mas acho que vai estar tudo certo, afinal, ter Shikamaru Nara como meu braço direito é simplesmente vencer a guerra- e era totalmente verdade isso, ele podia até ser preguiçozo mas era um estrategista innato!

-_Quem se liga pro seu braço direito, o importante é o esquerdo. Ninguém vai chegar a mais de 5 metros de você sem o Neji barrar... ele é um cara legal, apesar de isso parecer um pouco doentio, devo dizer-_ certo, ponto para ele!

-Que isso Shikamaru, ele é meu primo, só um pouquinho preocupado de mais, mas acho que não tem problema- olho Ino caminhar lentamente, e muito descaradamente, para o meio da rua. -Certo, Shikamaru, vamos ao que interesa, o que me diz dos nossos rivais?-

-_Mmm, como você bem sabe, é uma disputa de 4, corridas em dupla, geralmente porque costuman jogar sujo, tem um reserva lá por si acaso, dá pra ver que quem vai se fuder nisso aqui vou ser eu...-_

-Que isso Shika! pra que tanta negatividade? -

-_Fácil, olha lá pra trás_- giro minha cabeça para olhar o que ele queria dizer, e vejo dois carros se aproximando, do meu lado esquerdo, para um Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560, num tom azul-índigo com detalhes tribais pretos, uns que nunca consegui entender direito, mas que sempre me cativavam o suficiente para estar distraída. A minha direita, um Mazda RX-8 laranja com preto, nada chamativo!

-É quem eu to pensando que é?- _fudeu._

-_Se você está se referindo a Sasuke Uchiha, atual líder dos Sharingan, e Naruto Uzumaki, conhecido estúpidamente como Kyuuby, sim são eles_-

-É, fudeu legal agora-

-_Eu falei...Que problemático- _você deve estar pensando que eles são tão fodas assim que eu to morrendo de medo... ou então que eu sou fraca o suficiente pra desistir agora, mas na verdade, eu admito humildemente que sou muito bom no que faço, corridas clandestinas, nunca me dediquei há parte empresarial da máfia, sabe como é, prefiro mais as coisas simples. O problema, é que nunca perdi pra ninguém, só houve um empate na minha vida, e esse foi com Sasuke Uchiha, atual -e provavelmente eternamente- Sex Simbol de todo o Japão, um dos caras mais temidos que já teve, talvez tenha algo a ver com esses rumores de que ele tem uma Katana e que não tem medo de usar...ou porque nunca vi ele sorrir, só com um olhar frio que parece te devorar. Mas eu não gosto dele pessoalmente, porque desde aquela bendita corrida que me asombra até hoje -acho que já faz 6 meses!- eu tenho tido certos _pesadelos_ com ele dentro de um carro, só nao sei porque ele está sem camisa...

Ino levanta os dois braços, um lenço vermelho em cada mão e um sorriso nada inocente nos labios vermelhos, vejo ela baixar os braços rapidamente, e é nesse instante... que sei exatamente porque estou aqui. É quanto tudo para, como se fosse em camera lenta, posso ver as luzes da cidade, meu corpo relaxa, meu coração desacelera, e uma estranha paz toma conta de mim. Então eu piso no pedal e vou de 0 a 100KM em 4,7 segundos.

O Uzumaki estava na frente, atrás dele, Shikamaru praticamente colado, eu tentando pasar pela direita e o Uchiha-sou-foda logo atrás de mim bem calminho por assim dizer.

Shikamaru passa o Naruto na primeira curva a direita e empurra ele pra contramão, que estava vazia, pois todas estavam fechadas.

-_Hinata, vai em frente! eu seguro o Uzumaki!- _a voz dele tava um pouquinho mais "acordada" que o normal, nem mesmo Shikamaru resiste a un pouquinho de emoção.

-Tem certeza, Shikamaru?- estavamos correndo a sério, e ele conseguia muito bem vencer o Naruto.

_-Isso nunca foi sobre nós, e sim sobre você e o Sasuke, seu pai pode tá velho e acabado, mas ele ainda consegue fazer umas boas jogadas-_ ponto para ele!

-Certo! Vamos mostrar pra esses babacas quem manda nessa PORRA!- passo o Shika e o Naruto, ficando assim na liderança da corrida, o Uchiha não perde tempo. Shikamaru foi empurrado para a izquerda pelo Naruto deixando assim o Uchiha ir. Agora era só entre eu e ele.

Ficamos lado a lado, numa sincronia perfeita, e ao mesmo tempo não, o vidro dele era totalmente cromatizado -assim como o meu- não podia ver ele, e ele não podia me ver. Devia ser algo incrível de se ver, uma Lamborghini Gallardo contra uma Camaro SS vermelha pra lá de linda, que eu considero meu filho! Acho que não posso falar nada do Laranja-cheguei do Uzumaki... mas não desisto por nada desse carro, nasceu para ser vermelho e ficará assim.

Estava tudo como esperado, as luzes deslizando rapidamente atraves das minhas janelas, o barulho do pneu derrapando pelo asfalto e o leve cheiro de diesel e quanto estava pronta para usar o nitro -aquele ás básico escondido debaixo das mangas- 5 carros pretos com detalhes cor sangue aparecem do nada numa rua á direita e começam a seguir agente. De um desses carros, um loiro tira uma arma pela janela e começa a disparar o carro do Uzumaki, que esquivavá muito bem.

-O quê tá acontecendo Shikamaru!-

-_Hinata! Você tem que sair daqui, é a Akatsuki!- _

-mas... porquê?- apertei fortemente o volante, tentando pensar em algo para fazer, pra que tudo isso terminase!

-_pensa bem! eles simplesmente acabaram com a Rinnegan, mas ainda não pegaram o território deles... nós fomos idiotas e caímos nos planos deles! que melhor forma de destruir seus inimigos, do que juntando eles? é só matar você e o Sasuke nessa corrida que irão atrás do resto. ENTÃO SAI DAQUI!-_

Abaixo o meu vidro e aponto a rua á direita para Sasuke ir, aparentemente ele entende e acelera mais ainda para me pasar, ao mesmo tempo eu entro na esquerda para confundir eles, não havia um plano, somente uma tentativa de distração.

-Shikamaru! você vai estar bem?- não sabia que havia conexão ainda ou não.

-_Vai pro centro empresarial, depois sai da cidade! fica com o celular, eu te ligo quando as coisas se acalmarem e vou te buscar- _

-esta bem! e Shikamaru...-

-_o que foi?- _

-...não se atreva a morrer!-

A corrida, era quase no final do Tokyo Bay, nas zonas de armazenagens... era o primeiro ponto disputado entre Sharingan e Hyuugas, aparentemente ía continuar assim por um bom tempo! Havia apenas um carro me seguindo, sabia que Shikamaru e Naruto estavam distraindo tres, então o Uchiha também era seguindo por outro.

Apago as luzes do carro e entro nas ruas mais escuras, viro á esquerda, depois a direita e sigo enfrente. Nos dirigiamos ao norte, viro outra rua á esquerda e vou ao sul, reduzindo um pouco a velocidade para fazer o mínimo de barulho possível continuo mas 4 docas e vejo tres carros estacionados. Dois estavam emboscando o Gallardo de Sasuke Uchiha, ele tinha descido do carro e os Akatsukis também, não parecia com medo ou sequer nervoso -bem típico dele- estavam bem no meio da rua. A diferença dele, eu entrei em pânico! Não me parecia justo, deixar ele aí com esses quatro brutamontes... vai que ele não tem aquela espada que supostamente não tem medo de usar?

Era agora ou nunca.. ligo os farois e todos giram para o lado, ninguém percebeu que estava ali. Desligo e ligo as luzes mais duas vezes, aparentemente Sasuke entendeu, porque se jogou encima de seu carro e fui com tudo para cima dos outros dois, levando junto os quatro brutamontes, continuo até bater em uns contêiners destruindo grande parte do meu filho. Minha cabeça bateu fortemente no banco, tento dar marcha ré mas não consigo, então o forte rugido do motor do Gallardo pode ser escutado provavelmente por todo Japão e aparece ao meu lado, Sasuke abre a porta e grita pra mim.

-ENTRA!- não penso duas vezes! Tiro o sinto de segurança, abro a porta e praticamente vôo até seu carro, só quando estou um pouco mais calma percebo duas coisas: o Gallardo realmente passa de 0 á 100KM em 3,7 segundos..._merda._ E que estou num carro com _Sasuke Uchiha_. Teria sido muito mais fácil me entregar pra Akatsuki, quer dizer, o cara pode simplesmente pegar aquela suposta espada, me matar aqui e dominar 3\4 das áreas de Tokyo! Meu futuro como líder Yakuza é muito promisor.

-Mmm... então...-não sei exatamente o que dizer "_não me mate por favor" _?

-Parece que você tá esperando sua morte Hyuuga- ele comentou como se fala-se do tempo, bem calmo, até um pouco relaxado pode se dizer. O que me irritou bastante.

-Ah, não é por nada não, só tava pensando se você vai me matar agora ou depois, acho melhor depois, não sei se o sangue sai do couro do Gallardo.- porque eu tinha que ser a única nervosa? e porque eu tinha que ter aquilos estúpidos sonhos con ele dentro de um carro...e sem camisa? sinto meu rosto esquentar, e sei que estou vermelha. Não consigo lembrar a última vez que isso acontece, então me surpreendo bastante.

-Eu não vou te matar- _sério?_- você me salvou lá... odeio dívidas, mas não sou um imbecil. Agora, só temos que sair do radar por uns momentos.- Nisso ele tinha razão, não sabia o que pensar exatamente do que ele dice, mas me acalmo um pouco mais.

-Aonde agente tá indo?- pergunto casualmente, tratando de quebrar o "clima".

-Pra fora da cidade, precizamos nos afastar de câmeras, radares e sinais, e das pessoas. Não quero sair por ahí atropelando idiotas.- ponto para ele! mas eu devo ter uns pontos por ahí também... salvei ele né?

-tem razão...- penso um pouco aonde poderiamos ir, parar no meio do mato com Sasuke Uchiha simplesmente me parece inaceitável e faz meu coração disparar.

Seguimos por uma auto vía secundaria, procurando os lugares mais desertos. depois de uns 15 minutos, e vários kilómetros recorridos, escuto Sasuke quase susurrar um "_Que porra é essa?" _olhando para o lado me surpreendo um pouco também, não posso deixar de sorrir um pouco, e achar a situação extravagante. O que fazia um parque de diversões no meio do mato nas aforas de Tokyo? Foi ahí que eu tive a idéia.

-Sasuke... eu acho que agente podia esperar aí- ele me olho como si tivese sugerido pra gente nadar pelado no oceano pacífico. E ele parecia considerar.

-Acho que pode funcionar, quem esperaría encontrar os dois chefes de duas das Yakuzas mais poderosas nesse parque de fim de mundo.-

-Então vamos- descemos do carro e raparamos em nossas roupas, algo chamativas por assim dizer.

Sasuke estava com um traje -provavelmente feito a medida italiano ou tipo um Armani- todo preto e uma camiseta social impecavelmente branca com um black tie fina. Bem Yakuza! Mas já posso imaginar ele com a suposta espada por ahí, seria a perdição...e eu ía estar lá no meio da multidão. Eu por outro lado respeito as velhas tradições. Desde quase sempre o Oyabun usa um sobretudo branco aberto, e uma calça social branca -antigamente deve ter sido partes de kimonos- o problema é que sou a primeira herdeira _mulher_ e foi necesário anos e anos pra conseguir o respeito e aprovação que tenho hoje, então aceitei todas as tradições do meu clã incluindo a roupa, toda branca. Estava com uma calça social branca, um cinto fino de couro negro e o sobretudo branco, que tinha os kanjis de _honor, força, orgulho, Hyuuga _espalhados pela tela. como não há se pode botar nada por baixo -quem sabe naquela época eles tinham uns tanquinhos bem trabalhados pra mostrar! Nunca vi nenhum Oyabun gordo pra ser honesta- meus peitos eram cobertos e presionados por uma tela branca, como se tivese sido vendada. A idéia além de esconder o escencial era diminuir o tamanho, também não sei porque, mas Deus não quis isso e me deu um tamanho bem avantajado por assim dizer, e mesmo bem apertado da pra ver bastante.

Depois de Sasuke olhar atentamente minha roupa -e outras partes- ele tira o Blazer, desfaz a Black tie e a camiseta. Por baixo, ele tinha uma blusa branca bem fina, daquelas que os homens usam debaixo das roupas de trabalho e esas coisas. Ele tira ela e me dá, enquanto seguro a blusa reparo no corpo dele: tinha umas tatuagens descendo da parte de trás do pescoso até suas costas. Não sei bem o que significam, mas me lembram os desenhos do carro dele.

Reparo que meu rosto está quente de novo, ele começa a abotoar a camisa e repara que o estou olhando, giro rapidamente envergonhada e tiro meu sobretudo e boto a camisa

que ele me deu. Tinha um cheiro forte de couro e... era difícil de explicar, parecia como se fosse de florestas, aquele cheiro peculiar que as plantas tem. E como um dia chuvoso. É, eu sei que é extraño, mas só consigo pensar nisso. Estavamos no verão e com 38 °c agradecia que minhas roupas fossem finas.

Quando viro e olha ele de novo, ele tem um olhar pensativo, me dou conta de que viu minha tatuagem também. Fiz ela ainda adolescente, era uma época difícil, me sentia perdida e não tinha um auto-estima pra lá de alto, fiz a tatuagem de um dragão chines gigante nas minhas costas, dos ombros até a cintura, era lindo.

-Acho melhor agente ir, talvez possamos comer algo e dar umas voltas até tudo se acalmar- ele concorda com um leve movimento na cabeça e seguimos enfrente.

O parque era maior do que esperávamos, tinha uma roda gigante, uma...minhoca? parecia uma mini montanha russa, e vários outros brinquedos bem interesantes, além dos quiosques pra comer e de jogos.

-O que fazemos agora?- falo como si nada, ele tem uma presença forte, e dificil de ignorar, mas extranhamente reconfortante, como se com ele, nada de ruim pudesse acontecer.

Nessa hora, pasa uma criança com uma sacolinha cheia de batatas fritas bem doradas e quentes, e o cheiro parece encher todo o ar. O estômago dele rugi como se tivesse vida, não posso evitar rir, mas tento disfarçar com uma tosse. Ele fica um pouquinho vermelho.

-Acho melhor ir comer alguma coisa, eu to morrendo de fome!- acho que ele nunca iria admitir isso, então eu dou o primeiro passo.

-Então tá. Quer comer alguma coisa específica? - olhamos a área de comidas, tinha pizzas, cachorros quentes, pipocas, doces, uma coisa que parecia uma lanchonete- que tal um hambúrguer com batatas?- só de imaginar aquela coisa enorme e jorrando pelos lados meu estômago fica selvagen e Sasuke sorri levemente.

-É perfeito- procuramos uma mesa para dois, já que o lugar estava cheio.

-Fica aí, eu vou lá pedir, o que você quer?- ele era algo totalmente diferente do cara que eu pensava. Era educado, e confiante. E me fazia sorrir só por estar ao meu lado, o que me preocupava bastante.

-Pode ser o que você pedir- ver ele andar no meio daquela multidão, é o mesmo que ver um Lamborghini entre milhares de fuscas. Ele era alto, talvez 1.88 ou 1.90 . Sei disso porque o Neji era 1.80 e ele era um pouco maior. Seus ombros eram largos, seus braços fortes e o cabelo dele era de dar inveja em algumas! Várias mulheres giravam a cabeça enquanto ele pasava, pra poder dar uma última olhadinha! Nossa, deve ser tão dificil ser bonito que nem um deus grego! ...por favor note-se o sarcásmo.

Alguns minutos depois, voltou com dois hambúrgues enormes. Duas carnes, dose máxima de queijo e talvez uma folha de alface, duas porções de batatas fritas enormes e duas latinhas de cerveja.

Ele se sentou na minha frente e botou a comida na mesa.

-Você disse que comeria o mesmo que eu-

-Ta duvidando que eu vou comer tudo isso? Olhe e aprenda! - posso ver um pequeno sorriso se formando no rosto dele, e uma risada quase muda, mas uma risada assim mesmo.

Começamos a comer, o calor vai embora rapidamente depois de alguns goles da cerveja bem gelada e começo a rir sem saber.

- O que foi?- a voz dele, era calma, não fria ou séria como outras vezes, acho que estava tão relaxado quanto eu.

-Acabo de lembrar o meu primeiro roubo de carro - riu mais um pouquinho e ele deixa o hambúrguer no prato e passa pras batatas fritas.

-Você roubou seu primeiro carro num parque de diversão? que vergonha Hyuuga, alguma familia deve ter voltado a pé pra casa- uma gargalhada sai espontânea quando diz isso.

-Não, não. Meu primeiro roubo foi na cidade, com o Neji, ele que me ensinou, e depois que consegui, ele me levou numa rua que tinha um cara que tranformou a van dele numa lanchonete ambulante, agente comeu hambúrguer e batatas... eu tinha 12 anos... qual foi o seu primeiro roubo?-

Ele estava contente, eu acho. O rosto relaxado, um sorriso natural, mas não pude descifrar os olhos. Parece pensar um pouco no que perguntei.

-Quando eu tinha sete anos, o Itachi -meu irmão mais velho- conseguiu roubar seu primeiro carro sozinho, tinha 12 também, eu queria fazer tudo o que ele fazia, então eu tentava roubar um carro também, mas nunca conseguia, no final ficava tão frustrado que chutava o carro e ligava o alarme, pra depois sair correndo!- nós dois rimos disso... mas foi tão diferente de antes, naquele momento, parecia como se fossemos amigos de infância, nos conheciamos desde sempre, como se fossemos algo mais que amigos! Percebi que estava sentindo coisas que não deveria sentir por Sasuke Uchiha... mas agora não sei quem é Sasuke Uchiha.

-Só consegui roubar meu primeiro carro sozinho aos 10 anos. Minha mãe fez meu prato favorito- não conseguia para de olhar pra ele, desprendia uma aura de confianza e poder, que simplesmente te atraía e você não podia se afastar, _você não queria se afastar. _

-Sério? Então qual é o seu prato favorito? Acho que o meu é comida de rua mesmo!- rimos juntos novamente, com a latinha quase acabando.

-É um estofado de carne com tomates que só a minha mãe sabia fazer, na verdade, eu adoro tomate, sei lá porque, qualquer coisa que tenha tomate já é a gloria pra mim!- ele falou da mãe dele em tempo pasado, e eu entedia. Ela havia morrido em um acidente junto com o pai dele, pelo que soube.

-Vou procurar outra cerveja pra gente, ta bom? Esse hamburguer deve ter meio quilo de pimenta e a cerveja tá pra lá de gelada!- ele ri suavemente, com um olhar morno, que de algum modo me acalma, eu não posso evitar sorrir, era simplesmente natural, e de algum modo sabia que meu rosto demonstrava o mesmo que o dele. Ficamos nos olhando, por um bom tempo, não sei se foram segundos ou minutos, era como se derrepente tudo no parque desaparecese, não ouve mais risadas, não havia pessoas conversando, não havia mais ninguém, só nois dois.

Eu queria beijar ele. Foi o primeiro pensamento racional que veio a minha mente, e me surpreendeu um pouco... ainda que fosse meio lógico. Era Sasuke Uchiha, droga!

Então algum otário com sérios problemas de estabilidade, esbarra em mim, enquanto caminhava, simplesmente estourando aquela bolha mágica -pelo menos pra mim-

-Então... to indo lá- sentia meu rosto esquentar consideravelmente.

-Ta bom-

Enquanto andava até a barraquinha das bebidas, olhava pra trás disimuladamente. Ele estava sentado em uma posse bem de homen pra ser honesta, todo relaxado.

O cara da barraquinha ficou olhando pra minha roupa, enquanto eu pedia as cervejas, fazer o que? era meio suspeia mesmo.

Sentia alguém atrás de mim, me olhando, mas tentei não prestar atenção. Quando pego as cervejas e viro pra trás pra ir embora, esbarro em alguém, a pessoa me segura pela centura, e não me solta mais. Olho para cima, era um rapaz um pouco mais alto que eu, piercings na sombrancelha direita, e no lábio inferior. E um sorriso de tarado.

-Eu acho, que você e eu podemos nos divertir muito, não lembro da ultima vez que vi uma gostosa como você por aqui- tá, ele era um tarada e ainda por cima vulgar.

-Eu duvido muito, cara. Será que dá pra me soltar, por favor? - ele estava me irritando.

-Que isso princesa! Deixa eu mostrar pra você, como agente vai se dar bem juntos! - ele me aperta mais ainda e vai descendo a mão para a minha bunda.

-Me solta!- falo um pouquinho mais alto, pra ver se ele me escuta. É aí, quando ele, é levantado -sim, _levantado_- alguns centimetros do chão e alguém puxa ele pra trás, deixando ele a quase um metro de distancia de mim, Sasuke olha pra ele, com um olhar que até eu fiquei um pouco assutada, eu acho que ele deve ter uma espada mesmo.

-Você não faz idéia, de como eu odeio, que alguém toque o que é meu- PERAÍ! _Que porra é esse de tocar o que é meu... quer dizer... ele acha que eu sou dele... então... isso quer dizer que ele tem que sentir alguma coisa pra eu ser supostamente dele...AIMEUDEUS! Sasuke Uchiha acabou de dizer que sou deleeeeeee!_

Mesmo assim, isso foi extremadamente, machista e egoísta... idiota.

-Que isso cara, me solta!- o marginal , tá nois também somos marginais... mas pelo menos educados.

-Tá.- Sasuke solta ele e dá um soco tão forte nele que todo mundo no parque parece ouvir, e o cara não levanta mais do chão.

-Ai, meu deus... vo-você deu um nock-out no cara... ele não tá levantando, Sasuke!-

-Calma, alguém do parque vai vim levantar ele, vamos embora, agente ta chamando a atenção-

-Como você sabe que alguém vai buscar ele! e é você que tá chamando a atenção! Você acabo com o cara com um soco só!- podia ver ele se inchar levemente de orgulho... idiota.

-Alguém vai buscar ele, porque ele trabalha no parque, e a história toda começo por você, o cara tava dando encima de você não de mim!- eu olho pra camiseta do cara que está escrito "Magic Land Park" nome nada original, vamos ser honestos, se eu tivesse um parque de diversões tentaria outra coisa.

-Tá, vamos embora... mas pra onde? - ele pega a minha mão e caminhamos através da multidão. Ele tinha uma mão calida, um pouco áspera, como se fizesse algum tipo de esporte, ou algo manual. Lindo, um Sasuke todo forte e suado esta agora nos meus sonhos.

O parque, na verdade era bem grande, mas acho que o unico lugar pra ir eram os brinquedos, e a maioria era para crianças. Ele deve ter pensado o mesmo que eu, porque foi olhando envolta objetivamente.

-Acho que podemos ir na roda gigante, pelo menos vamos ter um pouco de privacidade -

-Também acho.- caminhamos até o cara que vendia os tickets, com uma cara de chatice enorme, e compramos dois tickets.

Uma coisa que não conseguia para de pensar, era que ele não soltava a minha mão... e eu não queria que ele soltase ela...

A roda era bem alta, as cabines, eran pequenas e apertadas, Sasuke e eu entramos, cada um sentado enfrente ao outro, nossos joelhos se tocando.

A roda começou a girar, e quando começamos a subir, os sons foram disminuindo, e ficando cada vez mais escuro.

-Porque você dice aquilo antes?- minha voz saiu baixa, era como se derrepente tudo tivese parado, o tempo era outro. Só nois dois, as estrelas, e o leve cheiro de terra.

-Aquilo o quê?-

-Você sabe do que estou falando.- então ele olhou pra mim, era um olhar profundo, como se tentase entrar no mais profundo do meu ser, e descobrir tudo de mim.

-Sabe quando foi a primeira vez que eu vi você? Agente era pequeno... acho que talvez, teriamos uns 8 ou 10 anos. Era uma daquelas raras ocasiões que os Yakuzas se reunem quando tem enemigos em comun, meu pai me levou junto com Itachi, você estava lá com o Neji e seu pai. Eu lembro que você usava um kimono azul indigo, com pequenas sakuras brancas, e uma fita azul no seu cabelo, que era muito curtinho. Você sempre foi muito branca, e sempre timida, quando alguém ía falar com você suas bochechas ficavam rosas. Eu olhei pra você e, sei lá, talvez você tenha sentido, então olhou envolta, procurando, e você me olhou. Acho que fiquei uns segundos lá, totalmente abobalhado, então sei pai chamou você, pegou sua mão e você foi embora...A primeira coisa que consegui pensar, era que você parecia um anjo. Eu estava rodeado de pessoas falsas, me ensinaram a duvidar, mentir, mas nunca confiar. E nos seus olhos, eu vi uma pureza que nunca tinha visto antes. A segunda cosia que pensei, era que eu estava apaixonado...nem sabia direito o que era aquilo, eu era apenas uma criança, então eu cresci, e de algum jeito o meu amor também. Sempre procura saber coisas sobre você, sempre perguntando por aí, sempre ouvindo pequenas conversas por aqui e por ali. A terceira coisa, mas não menos importante, era que a cor azul, provavelmente ía ser minha favorita pro resto da minha vida.-

Eu fiquei queta enquanto ele falava, tentando absorver tudo aquilo, tentando entender tudo aquilo, tentando lembrar. Lembro de pequenas cenas, daquela noite, a muitos anos atrás. Eu estava muito asustada, em algum lugar como aquele, cheia de pessoas poderosas, apesar de ninguém estar me olhando. Me sentia um pouco só e perdida. Então eu senti ele, e procurei por ele. Era um menino de 10 anos com um olhar prenetante, e muito bonito, agente ficou se olhando e eu não conseguia enteder o que ele podia estar pensando ou procurando. Acho que talvez agora sei a resposta.

-Sasuke?- eu não pude evitar que minha voz ficase um pouquinho emocionada.

-sim?-

-Porque você nunca dice nada? porque nunca me procurou?- eu queria saber muito essa resposta, saber se através dos anos, ele poderia ter mudado de ideia. Cheguei um pouco mais perto, ele também, só alguns centimetros nos separavam.

-Eu era uma criança perdida Hinata, não sabia o que fazer, só me diziam o que fazer, então meus pais morreram, Itachi estava pior que eu, talvez. Não queria saber nada do negócio familiar por assim dizer. Quando eu tinha 15 anos, ele me dice que ía estudar medicina, não queria este tipo de vida para ele. Ele dice que ía deixar tudo nas mãos do nosso tio Madara, mas eu lembro que meus pais nunca confiaran nele. Minha mãe costumava dizer que Madara viveu muito, mas não aprendeu o mais importante na vida...-

-O que era? Que ele não aprendeu?-

-Ela dizia que ele não aprendeu a amar, a se entregar a outra pessoa. Eu não queria que alguém assim, acabase com o legado dos meus pais... o legado da minha familia, por mais retorcido que este pudesse ser. Então eu pedi a ele um ano. Ele ficou do meu lado nesse tempo, me ensinou tudo o que eu preciza fazer e aos dezesseis, fiquei com negócio familiar. Acabamos em lados diferentes, sendo inimigos querendo ou não, me recuzava a ser um Romeu e Julieta, e no fundo sempre senti que não era alguém que valeria a pena para você. Você merecia, e merece, alguém que saiba te amar, e te dizer isso todos ou dias, e por você acima de tudo. E eu não sou aquele homen.-

-Sasuke... o que eu quero, e o que eu precizo, são duas coisas bem diferentes- é aí que eu beijo ele.

Isso vai ficar pra lá de clichê e cursi... mas eu juro que foi uma explosão de luzes, cores, sabores! Meu corpo estremeceu com aquele beijo. Foi como se uma corrente eletrica ficase no meu corpo, também depois daquilo. E eu soube. Eu queria poder beijar, para sempre o Sasuke. Eu pude sentir magia ali. Isso é algo que nem todo mundo pode dizer.

-Eu quero você Sasuke, e ninguém mais.- encontamos nossas testa, eu podia sentir a respiração dele no meu rosto, ele moveu sua mão lentamente e encostou ela atrás da minha cabeça, me deu um selinho, e foi descendo a mão até deixar ela na minha bochecha.

-Eu te amo- meu coração chegou a doer tanta emoção.

-Eu também te amo Sasuke- e ele voltou a me beijar, me abraçando fortemente segurando meu pescoço, eu puxando levemente os cabelos dele.

Me senti tão feliz, que chegar a ser um pouco confuso, de tão inesperado e rápido que era.

A roda parou de girar sem que agente percebese, e o cara lá fora tava segurando a portinha e tossindo incomodamente. Quando me separei do Sasuke, não pude evitar ficar vermelha de tanta vergonha! Ele riu suavemente, com os olhos brilhando, o que de algum modo me acalmou e beijou suavemente minha bochecha.

-Acho que já esta na hora de voltar- ele estendeu sua mão para mim, e eu peguei ela fortemente, não querendo soltar ela.

Caminhamos tontamente atraves do parque, olhando para os outros brinquedos e um olhando pro outro, timidamente. Aquela bolha hipotética aonde só existia nois dois, estava presente novamente. E parecia que ninguém poderia acabar com aquilo.

Como sempre, tinha _sim _algo que podia acabar com aquilo. Foi eu ver o Shikamaru vim com o Neji que tinha o lábio cortado e sangrando um pouquinho. O pior foi que do lado deles estava o Naruto Uzumaki com um olho roxo enorme, e uma menina de cabelo rosa curtinho com uma cara de amargada que dava um pouquinho de medo.

Eu parei naquela hora, meus peis praticamente grudaram no chão e soltei a mão do Sasuke. Ele olhou pra frente e viu eles também, não dice nada durante alguns segundos.

Eles ainda não tinham visto agente, estavam discutindo alguma coisa.

-Você confia em mim Hinata?- ele olhava pra mim, e eu podia ver amor e tranquilidade no olhar dele.

-Sim Sasuke. Hoje, e provavelmente sempre- ele deu o melhor sorriso que vi na minha vida, era brilhante e lindo.

-Então me beija- e eu beijei. Esse foi um beijo diferente, era mais quente, mais fisico e mais confiante. Não sei exatamente quanto me perdi com ele, mas só parei porque não conseguia respirar. Minha pele estava quente, meu lábios levemente inchados pelas mordidas do Sasuke e meus olhos ocuosos de desejo, ele não estava muito diferente, a unica diferença é que ele não era tão tímido quanto eu.

Agente olha pra frente, e nos deparamos com nosso pequeno grupo de amigos.

O Shikamaru estava com as sombrancelhas juntas de tanto pensar, um olhar sério e a boca contraida. Neji por outra lado estava vermelho, o olhar com tanto ódio que poderia matar alguém, o Naruto estava com a boca tão aberta, que deve ter deslocado o maxilar, a de cabelo rosa estava numa situação parecida... só que eram os olhos... devia até doer um pouquinho... caraca, era algo tão imposivel assim eu e Sasuke?

-Hum... Naruto, Sakura... eu to namorando a Hinata. Sei que fica dificil de entender... mas vai precizar muito mais do que esas caras pra me preocupar por vocês ou não- espera aí.

-Agente tá namorando?- ele olhou pra mim.

-Tem razão eu esqueci de perguntar... Quer namorar comigo?- Eu pude ver que teriamos muito caminho para recorrer, era obivo que Sasuke Uchiha tinha problemas de quem é que esta no controle... mas isso agente pode resolver mais na frente.

-Sim, sim...e sempre será sim!- ele segura mais forte minha mão, me da um selinho e olha de novo pros amigos dele.

-Bom...tipo.. sei lá, cara! Parabéns! eu acho... sua namorada tá gostasa pra caramba, ´ttebayo!- mas rapido do que eu poderia ver, o Neji deu um tapa tão forte na parte de trás da cabeça do Naruto que ele tropeçou um passo a frente. -Ai! idiota!-

-Hinata, eu espero que você esteja siente de como isso vai ser estremadamente problemático...-

-Shikamaru, acho que nois dois sabemos, que se não fosse problemático, não valeria a pena... além do mais, você sabe, esse não é o nosso estilo- nois dois sorrimos juntos.

-É tão problemático quando você tem razão!-

-Sim é verdade, mas assim mesmo você me adora- rimos um pouco mais.

-É agora que eu fico queta, antes que o seu namorado extremadamente violento acabe comigo com um olhar- eu olho pra cima e o Sasuke realmente tem um olhar estranho.

Eu olho pro Neji, que ainda não dice uma palavra sequer, e na verdade não sei o que pensar.

-Neji nii-san, qual o problema?-

-Você tem certeza disso Hinata-sama?- os olhos deles demonstravam inseguridade e ao mesmo tempo frustração.

-Sim Neji, toda a certeza do mundo-

-Muito bem então... Uchiha, se alguma coisa acontecer com a minha prima, ou ela vier chorando uma vez sequer, eu acabo com você, lenta e dolorosamente-

-Hum... acho que isso pode ser chamado de uma pequena trégua entre nois dois.-

-Jamais Uchiha- o olhar de ódio entre eles era algo olímpico.

-Tá, dá pra parar vocês dois por favor, eu to cansada, meu filho esta destruido e acabado e no unico que consigo pensar é numa grande e bem fofa cama-

-concordo plenamente com você-

-Nem pense nisso Uchiha-

Não posso evitar fazer um pequeno som de indignação e ir embora, todo mundo vem atrás de mim, posso ouvir Naruto e Neji discutindo novamente, Sakura falando suavemente com o Shikamaru, acho que ela não tomou muito bem eu e o Sasuke juntos. Ele aparece do meu lado, e pega minha mão novamente. Me da um sorriso confiante e beija o topo da minha cabeça, pasando o braço pelos meus hombros, caminhamos até o estacionamento. Isso me lembrou algo.

-Espera aí... Como é que vocês acharam agente? e juntos ainda por cima?- Shikamaru como sempre, é o unico a responder.

-Foi fácil na verdade, eu só segui o GPS no seu telefone, a Sakura fez o mesmo e quando viemos procurar você, eles chegaram também, aí o Naruto e o Neji começaram a brigar, porque o Neji dice que ía matar o Sasuke se tivesse feito algo com a prima dele, tipo: secuestrar, matar, violar, descuartejar, entre outros. Aí o Naruto dice que o Sasuke nunca faria isso e se alguma coisa acontecer quem vai fazer é a Hinata...- ele ía continuar.

-Quer saber? eu acho que entendi mais ou menos... obrigado Shikamaru, agora vamos embora, por favor!-

Cada um vai pro seu carro, com um olhar rapido entre eu e Neji, mesmo ele não concordando, continuo junto com o Sasuke. E fico maravilhada de novo com o Gallardo.

-Ei! lá encima, você dice pra mim que o azul virou sua cor preferida desde o dia que me viu... isso quer dizer que você escolheu a cor do Gallardo por mim?- deixa eu explicar: quando você é um yakuza, e seus negócios são carros e corridas clandestinas, é porque isso é sua paixão, porque você foi feito para isso. É algo bem grande dedicar algo do seu carro, mais ainda a cor, para uma pessoa.

Ele lha pra mim, me da um sorriso escuro e sedutor, acho que só ele sabe dar um sorriso assim, me empurra levemente contra o carro, bota uma mão na parte baixa da minha cintura e se aperta contra mim, da um beijo na minha boca, depois na bochecha até chegar ao ouvido.

-Isso, Hinata, é algo que você jamais saberá-

-Sasuke! você é malvado!- ele não consegue evitar rir pelo que dice.

-Sim isso é verdade, tem certas que pessoas malvadas como eu fazemos.-

-Ah é? como o que por exemplo, senhor Uchiha?- ele me deu um beijo arrebatador, profundo, molhado e quente. Daqueles que simplesmente deixão você como gelatina.

-Te beijar. Hoje, amanhã, pelo resto da semana, e depois pelo resto da minha vida.- agora é minha vez de beijar ele e pasar meus braços pela cintura dele, sentindo a suave brisa mexer com os meus cabelos e os dele também. Como sempre, o Neji começa a buzinar pra gente ir embora... algum dia eu mato meu amado primo.

Dentro do carro, me sinto segura, confortavel e feliz. De algum modo, sabia que sempre estaria com o Sasuke, nunca seria fácil, tinhamos tudo em contra! Nosso clãs, os homens que nos juraram lealtade, poderiam não receber bem a noticia de que o seu chefe está saindo com o inimigo. Mas eu não conseguia para de sorrir, simplesmente não.

E lembrei do meu sonho dentro do carro dele... é, acho que tenho bastante tempo pra experimentar o banco de trás... ou o da frente. Acho que até poderia pedir uns conselhos pra Ino... ela parecia ter uma boa experiencia nesse tipo de coisa, o que era traumatizante, porque ela namorava o Shikamaru... falando nisso...

-Sasuke?- ele me olhou levemente e volta a olhar a estrada.

-Sim, Hinata?-

-Você tem uma espada guardada no seu carro?-

-O QUÊ? do que você tá falando?- ele tinha uma cara, como se eu tivese perguntado se ele tinha uma vagina escondida.

-Nada não, esquece- ele continua com uma sombrancelha levantada, com o olhar interrogativo.

Dou um suave beijo na bochecha dele e encosto minha cabeça no hombro dele.

-Eu estou tão cansada! Essa coisa de fugir da Akatsuki é cansativa...- ele beija o topo da minha cabeça.

-Aham- a voz dele ainda é um pouco suspeita... -Eu te amo, acho que nunca vou cansar de falar isso- não posso evitar sorrir como uma criança.

-Eu também te amo Sasuke.-

Aí agente foi indo felizes para sempre ao atardecer -hipotético porque era de noite na verdade- deixando pra fora todas os problemas, e só pensando quanto amor eu sentia.

* * *

><p>Povooooo! Era pra eu terminar isso aqui, antes do 10 de março... mas tipo assim...eu me mudei... pro Equador. Mas não foi nada novo pra ser honesta, minha mãe tava lá eu que passei um ano no Brasil com meus avós. Entre escola e tudo mais, só quis pelo menos postar essa fic... ainda não sei se vou deixar como One-shot, ou continuar, isso depende de vocês!<p>

Foi um prazer escrever esta história e espero que também seja tão bom pra vocês ler ela, quanto pra mim foi!

Beijos, Belikov!


End file.
